It Happened in LA
by Hollywoodrefugee
Summary: Cooplaine/Andercest. After the Sadie Hawkins gaybashing, Blaine spends the summer being comforted by Cooper in LA. Rated for explicit content.


From the time he was little, Blaine had always been a touchy feely kind of person. He especially loved to snuggle up to big brother Cooper, getting piggyback rides, practicing wrestling moves, getting into tickle fights. As he got a bit older, he started to get teased by neighborhood kids for his clinginess. "What're you? Gay?" they would say when he'd try to cozy up to the other boys. He was young and wasn't thinking about sex yet. He just enjoyed cuddling. But after being made fun of, he began to refrain from touching other kids too much. He didn't see anything wrong with it, even if it meant that he was gay. But he knew enough to tow the party line for appearances sake. Thankfully Cooper never shamed him for wanting to be physically close. Cooper inevitably returned the affection in his own rambunctious way, hooking his arm around Blaine's neck and dragging him around like his pet. It was just the sort of jokingly bossy gesture that so endeared Cooper to Blaine.

"Cooper, what's a faggot?" Blaine asked his brother shortly after starting the 3rd grade.

Cooper bristled when he heard the word. "Um, well, it's not a nice word. Why do you ask?"

"Some of my classmates came up to me and said they'd decided I was a faggot. They wouldn't tell me what it is, but they were laughing. I know it must be bad," said Blaine. Cooper looked over at his little brother, who had the most heartbreakingly solemn expression on his face.

"It doesn't matter what you are B. You're better than them. Never forget that," said Cooper as he huddled next to Blaine, drawing him into a rough embrace. Cooper knew his brother was different, though before that day he hadn't been able to admit to himself just what that difference meant. Now the word faggot seared across his adolescent brain and the older Anderson felt a mix of emotions: anger that others would disrespect a member of his family, confusion as to what this revelation would mean for his relationship with Blaine, and a nagging fear that his baby brother's path would only get more rocky because of this.

Sure, Blaine and Cooper fought like all siblings do. They were both performers and highly competitive, constantly trying to outshine one another. But deep down, Cooper had only love for his brother. As Blaine bloomed from cute little kid to gorgeous teenager, Cooper became more enchanted. When he looked at Blaine, he saw this sweet angel who was so full of joy and vitality. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt such a beautiful soul. But he knew that others did want to hurt people like Blaine. That made Cooper even more protective when he was around his little brother, drawing Blaine in close to him as if he could shield him from the harsh realities of a bigoted world.

Cooper had already moved to Los Angeles when Blaine was gay-bashed at the Sadie Hawkins dance. When Cooper heard about it from their mom, he practically hyperventilated with panic at the thought that something so brutal and mean-spirited could happen to his beloved baby brother. Desperate to see Blaine, to be in his warm and loving presence, Cooper arranged to have Blaine come out to LA to stay with him over the summer.

When Cooper first saw Blaine during his summer visit, he felt like someone had ripped out his heart. Blaine was not his usual cheerful, outgoing self. Instead, his demeanor was withdrawn and passive. His face carried a numb expression and he seemed spaced out, as if his mind had retreated to some faraway place. And the worst part was how Blaine reacted to Cooper's touch, which had always been a source of consolation and connection between them. Now, when Cooper reached out to rest his hand on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine would flinch, sucking in his breath as his eyes went wide in fear.

That first night, after Blaine had fallen asleep, Cooper stayed up crying and ended up punching a fist in the wall in frustration. If only he could have been there for his brother. If only he could have protected him from those worthless assholes. As Blaine lay in bed, he heard his brother crying and cussing in the next room. Somehow, hearing his brother so upset over his predicament, ranting and stomping around - it broke open that part of Blaine he had walled up since the incident. He cried quietly in allegiance with his brother, allowing himself to feel again, feelings so torn up and tender he had been afraid he'd never feel as deeply as he once had. But Blaine was alive and his brother loved him, and that was enough for the healing to begin.

Blaine slowly started getting back to his old self again, finding that being away from home and in an exciting big city helped him unwind and lose track of all the worrisome thoughts and memories which had plagued him. And it helped that Cooper took Blaine on shopping trips and other outings in West Hollywood, the gay center of Los Angeles, so that Blaine could see that there was a whole world of beautiful gay men who were out and proud and accepted. Cooper knew his brother was making good progress when he began initiating touch between them again, resting his head in Cooper's lap as they watched TV on the couch, reaching out to hug him as they gazed at a brilliant sunset on the beach.

A month into his trip, Blaine was smiling and laughing. He had come out of his shell and Cooper couldn't have been happier. But something else was happening as well. Cooper was suddenly finding that he was the one getting a little jumpy at his brother's touch. It wasn't like how Blaine had flinched, startled with fear. No, this was a different kind of jumpiness. It would happen a few seconds into an embrace. Blaine's hands would caress Cooper's back, then slide down his sides to rest on his ribs as the younger boy slowly, almost imperceptibly, leaned his whole body into his brother's. Cooper would find himself melting into his brother's touch, a new kind of warmth stirring. But before the words for the sensations he was feeling could form, Cooper would jump back as he nervously patted his brother's back.

Cooper had never thought much of their physicality until one day when they were sitting in a restaurant booth at a trendy eatery in West Hollywood. They had been out all day sightseeing and Blaine was a bit sleepy. As Cooper related a story about his latest audition, Blaine wrapped his arm around his brother's and rested his head against Cooper's shoulder.

"My, don't you two make a lovely couple!" chirped the effusive blond waiter.

"Oh, um, it's not like that," said an astonished Cooper. Blaine shook himself out of his sleepy state and excused himself as he headed to the restroom. Cooper and the waiter watched in silence as Blaine walked away.

"Well, if you aren't together, it's too bad. You two have great chemistry, I can tell!" said the waiter with a wink, gesturing in the direction of Blaine.

Cooper chuckled and shook his head as the waiter walked away. It would be so easy to just tell him that we're brothers, Cooper thought, but something held him back. Part of him got a kick out of the fact that they were being mistaken for a couple. It's good for a laugh, he told himself.

Cooper had thought Blaine had been too sleepy to notice the waiter's comments. But after that day, both brothers seemed to sense a shift between them. Cooper would catch Blaine staring at him, his eyes deep watery pools that hinted of curiosity and longing. When Blaine would rest his head on his shoulder, Cooper found himself nuzzling against his brother's hair, soothing sounds arising unbidden from his throat as he breathed in the scent of his B.

Then one day, as they walked along the water, Blaine took Cooper's hand in his. And Cooper let him. They walked on in silence for a while until Blaine turned to look at his brother, hope glistening in his eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

"Coop?"

"Yeah Blaine?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," said Cooper, smiling down at his brother who he loved so much, it sometimes felt like he was bursting at the seams with all the love he had for him.

Blaine stopped walking and reached out with his free hand, resting his palm against Cooper's heart. His expression was almost apologetic as he asked "Can we go home now?"

Cooper felt the deeper meaning in his brother's words. Blaine was making a request, even as he let Cooper know the shame he felt in making it. Something in Blaine's expression tore at Cooper's heart, making him cry out as he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger boy. "Oh B, don't you know how amazing you are?" he said as he stroked Blaine's hair. "You are perfect just the way you are. You are not wrong. You are perfect," Cooper whispered into his ear, rocking his brother's body in a gentle sway.

They made their way home, hand in hand. Without a word, Cooper led Blaine into his bedroom. He gripped his brother's face in his hands, searching for confirmation. Blaine placed one hand over Cooper's, leaning his face into the touch. "Please Cooper," he said so softly that Cooper had to focus on the movement of his lips. And those lips - rosy red, succulent, and slightly parted with desire.

"Are you sure, Blaine?" Cooper asked, needing reassurance one last time.

Blaine looked up at his brother through thick, dark lashes. He ached with longing, yet his eyes were colored with sadness. He reached out with his fingertips, gently tracing Cooper's lips. Suddenly, Cooper grabbed Blaine's wrists.

"B, why are you sad?" Cooper sensed his brother's moroseness.

Blaine looked down. "Because I'm so fucked up. And now I'm going to make you fucked up too," he said quietly.

"No B! It's not like that. I want to," Cooper said, once again cradling his brother's face in his hands. "I want to, do you hear me? And there's nothing wrong with it. Not if we both want it. We're not hurting anyone. We're only making ourselves feel better."

Blaine sighed, trying to release his tension. His brows remained furrowed in worry. Cooper grabbed Blaine's shoulders and shook him. "Hey there, I'm only going to do this if you really want it. And only if you promise to be happy that we're doing it. You know, you can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. But there's no point in that, and I'm not going to turn this into the Anderson Brothers tragedy. Are you with me Blainey?"

Blaine let out a deep breath and smiled lovingly at his brother. He wanted this so much, but he had to let himself trust that Cooper truly wanted it too. He couldn't live with Cooper's pity, like he was some freak. But Cooper was telling him he wanted to be with him. This was really happening. Blaine nodded in affirmation. "I trust you more than anyone else in the world. Please love me Coop," he said with pleading eyes.

Cooper closed the gap between them, bending down to place his lips on Blaine's. It was as if time stood still in that moment, so lost were they in that kiss. Lips pressed to supple lips, luxuriating in the sensual softness. Blaine opened his mouth for a breath, Cooper's tongue finding its way into his mouth, exploring the tip of his tongue and swirling around and down. Blaine gasped as Cooper tugged and sucked on his lower lip. Their mouths moved in rhythmic heat as the rest of their bodies came alive with naked desire.

They fell onto the bed, discarding their clothes in a flurry of shirts, jeans, underwear, socks - all tossed carelessly to the ground. Bodies exposed, they stared at one another for a long moment before fun-loving desire overtook them again and they wrestled back down to the mattress, rolling on top of one another in a rollicking frenzy of limbs, lips, neck, chest and… soon discovering nipples hardened with licks and nibbles, then down down down between legs. Cooper thought he'd never heard such a delicious sound as the moan that escaped Blaine's lips as he rubbed their beautiful cocks against one another. Blaine's face and neck were flushed with rosy color, lips and eyes fluttering shut in sweet ecstasy.

Cooper wanted to do everything with Blaine. His body was screaming with want for B, his beautiful boy. He had to calm down, his arousal was so great. Reminding himself that this was Blaine's first time, Cooper willed himself to slow down. Meanwhile, Blaine was staring down at his brother's gorgeous cock, licking his lips in wide-eyed anticipation.

"Coop, I've never. Can I? With my mouth?"

Cooper smiled mirthfully at his brother's nervous exuberance.

"I can teach you. Follow what I do and do the same, okay?" Cooper got up and changed directions so that he was on all fours above Blaine in 69 position. He traced Blaine's cock and balls lightly with his fingers, feeling Blaine do the same to him. Cooper wrapped his hand near the base of Blaine's cock, forming a tight circle as he pumped up and down. He moved in with his tongue, licking wickedly from the bottom up to the sides of the shaft, mouthing at Blaine's hardness with his hungry lips. Tongue swirling on the tight shiny head, saliva mixing with precum in a slippery mess. Both boys moaned as mouths sunk down onto shafts.

"That's good Blaine, just watch out for your teeth. Feel how I'm doing it," Cooper instructed.

"Mmm hmm," Blaine said, loosening his jaw muscles as he concentrated on repeating the movements Cooper was making, the movements that were making him have the most incredible sensations he'd ever experienced.

Cooper could sense it was time to move on when Blaine's breath began to quicken. He was greedy for Blaine and wanted to do it all. In the back of his mind, he also wondered if this would be their one and only time. If that was the case, Cooper definitely wanted to make the most of it.

Blaine was overwhelmed with all these new sensations. He was dizzy with pleasure and joy, ecstatic that his Disney prince of a brother was touching him and kissing him and wanting to be with him. Blaine had secretly dreamt of this day, and now his dream was coming true.

"I want to taste you, B," Cooper growled huskily as he pulled Blaine's knees up to his chest. He palmed and massaged Blaine's perfect round ass, then dove down so that his face was hovering over his brother's puckery hole. As Cooper's tongue flicked to ghost the edge of the rim, Blaine gasped with surprise at the novel sensation. Cooper ran his tongue in circles around the rim, spiraling down to the center where he drilled down to work at the opening. Blaine let out an elongated "Oh" as Cooper dragged his tongue in minute circles, probing deeper and deeper. Blaine felt himself opening up, his eyes rolling back in his head with the headiness of this newfound pleasure. "Oh my God," he moaned. Cooper hardened his tongue, wielding it like a weapon as he tongue-fucked Blaine until he was singing with moans.

"So that's what rimming feels like," Blaine sighed and stretched as Cooper withdrew his talented tongue.

"No worries B. We're not done yet," Cooper said with a mischievous grin.

"I hope not!" Blaine smirked back.

"I've got to get you ready now, okay?" Cooper said as he grabbed the lube, allowing a good amount to pool on his upturned fingers. "I'm going to finger you with lube first." Cooper pressed in a finger, working in the lube with flicks of his wrist as he wantonly massaged all the right spots. He doused more lube on his fingers and slowly worked in another finger, then another.

"Oh fuck yeah! Oh my God Coop!" Blaine moaned and hissed, head thrown back as he bucked and squirmed, racheting up with more and more pleasure.

Cooper's cock was dripping copiously with precum as it bounced around, heavy and swollen with hardness. He knew it was time. "You ready for me?" Cooper asked, his desire making his throat raspy and his voice gruff.

Blaine looked up at his brother through half-lidded eyes, chest heaving with want. He spread his knees wider in response. Cooper moaned at the sight of Blaine naked and spread out for him. He moved himself between Blaine's legs, bending down to deliver one last rough, clamoring kiss before lining himself up and plunging slowly in. Blaine's breath went ragged as his thighs started to shake. Cooper was so caught up he had to take a deep breath to stop himself from plowing in hard and fast. Instead, he soothed Blaine with deep tongue-probing kisses as he stroked his inner thighs to calmness. Blaine's body relaxed, sinking deeper into the mattress as he circled his arms around Cooper's neck. "Please don't stop," Blaine pleaded.

A guttural moan rumbled out of Cooper as he thrust himself into Blaine, then pulled out until his head caught on the rim. He sunk back in, edging deeper and deeper into his brother with every thrust. Blaine widened his knees until his legs collapsed on their sides, then hooked his legs around the back of Cooper's thighs. The immensity of the pleasure he felt as he took in all of his brother's thick, juicy cock - Blaine was rocking and gasping for more. "Oh God Cooper, I think I'm gonna cry, it feels so good!" he panted as he moved his hips to meet and deepen his brother's thrusts.

Together, they rode wave after wave of unrelenting pleasure, until every fiber of their being was vibrating with the driving current of their wet, sloppy, incestuous sex. Moans and skin smacking and pounding pressure, momentum building and sweeping everything else away until they were nothing but a point of pure pleasure. A resounding "Aaaahhh" which neither knew whose exact mouth it came from. And then they are erupting, coming hot and fast and thick and a lot of it. Cooper deep inside Blaine, squirting in spasms that shake and twist through his entire body. And Blaine's pretty red cock shooting all over their stomachs and chests, slick slippery frosting on beautiful boys' bodies.

Huffing, breathless, they lay there for a while. Each lost in his own thoughts, each hoping that this first time will not be the last. They entwine in a languid embrace, pressing lips to skin in whispered "I love you"s.


End file.
